6 faces of madness
by Roxy-22
Summary: Uma garota é contratada para trabalhar na mansão de um colecionador milhonario misterioso,Ele tem um aposento secreto, com segredos macabros e arrepiantes...Oque será que a espera lá dentro? sem casais especificos!U.A
1. A porta

**6 FACES OF MADNESS  
O colecionador**

**Parte 1**

A curiosidade mata. Dizia minha mãe.  
No meu caso não chegou a tanto,caso contrario,eu não estaria aqui para contar este caso que marcou minha vida para sempre.  
Meu nome é kagome Higurashi e tenho 23 anos. Mais agora eu vou contar um dos fatos mais marcante da minha vida...  
Passei a trabalhar aos 12 (1963) anos como empregada doméstica. E comecei com o pé direito, dega-se de passagem.

A minha primeira patroa foi uma pessoa tão importante na minha vida que eu a concidero até hoje como minha segunda mãe.  
Midoriko , era seu nome. Seus amigos a chamavam por iko-chan (huehue). Se você morou na cidade de Tokio lá pelos anos 90 , deve ja ter ouvido falarem desta grande mulher.  
O nome Midoriko estava sempre nas capas dos jornais japoneses. Ela era uma mulher de muitas posses: Uma heranca gorda do falecido marido, um rico impresário.  
Iko-chan vivia com suas duas filhas : Sammy de 19 anos e Yuri de 23 anos. Esta segunda morria de ciúmes do meu relacionamente com Iko-chan , apesar das crises de ciúmes  
eu possuia todo o respeito e carinho das irmãs.  
Elas sabiam que eu trabalhava duro e o fazia por merecer. Com o passar do tempo passaram a me tratar como uma irmão cacula.

O meu salário era maior que a aposentadoria do meu pai. Eu ajudava com a maioria das despesas da casa. O pouco que sobrava minha mãe depositava numa caderneta de poupanca,  
no meu nome. Foi uma época feliz da minha vida. Eu tinha duas familias , com situacões econômias bem diferentes, mas eu era amava por ambas.  
E era isso oque importava.

Tudo que é bom dura pouco, dizia meu pai.  
No meu caso não durou tão pouco assim, afinal de contas passei 5 anos maravilhosos trabalhando naquela mansão do bairro Nihonmachi.

Mas...

Em junho de 1978 Iko-chan resouvel deixar Tokyo e ir morar na Italia com as filhas, Dona Midoriko possúia muitos parentes na cidade de Florenca.

Chorei muito quando resebi a noticia. Chorei tanto que nem concegui me reconhecer no espelho.

Meu rosto parecia uma vela derretida.

Iko-chan chegou até a me convidar para ir junto com elas, mais eu nunca iria viajar sem meus pais.  
Mamãe estava cada dia mais doente e papai nem conceguia tomar contra dele próprio.  
Não, eu não poderia deixa-los. O remorso me comeria viva.

Dia 3 de junlho do mesmo ano elas partiram para a Italia.Antes ,porém, minha querida ex-patroa enviara uma carta de recomendacão a um amigo.  
" Falei tão bem de você que meu amigo poderá adota-la ao invés dele contrata-la."  
Disse Iko-chan antes de se despedir. Logo no dia seguinte fui chamada para uma entrevista na mansão do Sr.Ieyasu.O tal amigo.  
Na verdade não foi bem uma entrevista, pois eu já saira da casa praticamente contratada.  
Nunca cheguei a ver a tal carta de recomendacão escrita por Iko-chan, mais ela tinha razão, Sr.Ieyasu me recebeu com sorrisos sinceros e de bracos abertos.

Iga Ieyasu ou Sr. Ieyasu. Como todos o tratavam, era um homem muito rico. - Na verdade eu nunca descobri daonde veio sua enorme fortuna.-  
Tinha pouco mais que 50 anos. Era gordo, baixinho, com cabelos grisalhos, com penteado cabo-de-cavalo, tinha um rosto simpático, apesar dos olhso vesgos.

Era bem dificiu saber para que lado ou para onde ele estava olhando. - Isso me deixava um pouco nervosa quando conversavamos, adimito."  
Não possía esposa e nem filhos.

Sua mansão tomava um quarteirão inteiro do Hitaibaraki (Vila) . Em tokyo.  
Para manter aquele lugar em forma, precisava-se de um batalhão de funcionarios. 14 faxineiras , 5 cozinheiras, 4 jardineiros , Um motorista e algusn segurancas.  
Fui contratada para trabalhar como governanta, apesar da minha assumida inexperiancia na área.

Eu estava acustumada a receber ordem de outras pessoas importantes, não o contrario.  
Facam as contas, eu estava apenas com 17 anos Quando comesei a trabalhar para ele.  
Agora voces imaginem aquelas funcionarias recebendo ordens de uma adolente que ainda tinha espinhas na cara!  
No comeco eu flagrava as faxineiras fofocando pelos cantos. Algumas acharam que estava a ter um caso com o Sr.Ieyasu.

Eu não concigo nem imaginar aquilo, e em todos os 6 anos que trabalhei com o Sr.Ieyasu jamais passamos do limite do beijo no rosto.  
E mesmo assim foram poucos, pois ele era uma pessoa muito timida e recatada.

Apesar de ter a forca e a copeeracão do patrão, eu precisava conceguir adimiracão e amizade dos outros funcionários também.  
Na verdade eu não precisava, mais eu queria muito. É terrivel ver as pessoas rirem e fofocarem sobre você pelas suas costas. Eu queria rir com elas.  
E com o passar do tempo eu concegui conquista-las, o suficiente para não precisar me sentir excluida.  
Demonstrei que apesar da pouca idade, eu era, acima de tudo , capaz.

**6 FACES OF MADNESS  
O colhecionador **

Parte 2

Eu entrava pontualmente as 7hs da manhã e saia as 5:30hs da tarde.Depois ia direto para o colégio, antesde voltar para casa.

Assim como a maioria dos milionarios, Sr.Ieyasu era uma pessoa de gosto exêntrico. Ele adorava colecionar coisas raras e estranhas.  
Possuía uma colecão enorme delas. Ele as mantinha numa sala também enorme, fechada a sete chaves, todos daquela mansão chamavam a sala de Aposento Secreto.  
Ninguém entrava naquele lugar. Ficava situado no ultimo andar da mansão.

A porta era de madera macissa escura, o lado de fora era desenhado com imagens de anjos tocando arpa, uma imgem linda de se ver, realmente.  
Era a coisa mais linda que eu já havia visto.

Kagura, umas das faxineiras, me contou que de tempo em tempo o patrão abria aquela sala para limpa-la, e que o lugar era enorme, e de que havia de tudo  
Um pouco lá dentro, desde as pedras da cidade de Machu Picchu á colecão de bonecos de todo o mundo. Uma espécie de Museu particular.  
E aquilo não me surpreendia. Um milionario sem esposas e sem filhos podia muito bem arranjar tempo de sobre para colecionar oque bem quisesse.

Numa manhã de dezembro chuvosa, fui chamada para ir até o escritório do patrão, eu já sabia do que se tratava, não sei como, mais sabia, sexto sentido feminino,  
Sei la.

Bati duas vezes na porta de madeira de carvalho e ele me mandou entrar. Sua voz saira abafada. Entrei e fechei a porta.  
O lugar era só fumaca, até pensei que a sala estava pegando fogo.

Mas era apenas Sr.Ieyasu com seu fétido charuto cubano.

- Sente-se. - Me disse tirando o charuto da boca.  
- Isso não lhe faz nada bem para sua saúde. - falei, e quando terminei a frase , senti uma horrivel ância de vômito.

Ele se ajeitou em sua caneira de couro preta e sorriu. Mas não pareceu estar olhando para mim, pois um olho estava em minha direcão e o outro ohando  
Para um quadro do ouro lado do escritório. Ele apagou o charuto no cinzero.

- Você tem certeza que só tem 17 anos minha filha?  
- Absoluta.

Abriu a gaveta e tirou um molho de chaves de lá. Havia tantas que eu não sei como ele conceguiu tirar uma de forma tão rapida.  
Na hora cheguei a pensar que elas eram todas iguais, mais não eram.

- Você me surpreendeu. - Ele arqueou a sombrancelha. - Quando lhe contratei pensei que não daria conta do recado.- Ele diz e coloca as outras chaves de volta a gaveta.  
- Eu amo oque faco. - falei, com conviccão. - E quando ajente faz alguma coisa com amor...  
- Ajente faz bem feito. - Completou-me. Agora um olho apontava para mim e o outro para o tapete. - Se pudece mandaria todo mundo embora q só ficaria com você.

Fiquei orgulhosa com oque ouvi a meu respeito.  
- Mas este lugar é grande demais.- Me deu um sorriso. Eu não conceguia tirar os olhos da chave a qual ele segurava.  
Era uma chave curiosa, pequenina e brilhava como se estive-se em chamas.

- Posso saber porque mandou me chamarem? - perguntei educada. Mais no fundo...laaaa no fundo...beeeeeem no fundo...Eu já sabia do que se tratava.  
Mais não queria que ele soubesse disso.

- Há quanto tempo você esta conosco?  
- Semana que vem vai fazer 5 meses Sr.Ieyasu.  
- Nossa...Pensei que foce mais.  
Balancei a cabeca negativamente, e ele ficou de pé.  
- Tenho uma tarefa importanticima para você, minha jovm governanta. Ocasionalmente ele me chamava assim, mais nunca na frente dos outros funcionários.

- Pode dizer senhor. - Disse eu, encarando-on os olhos vesgos. - Irei cumpri-la á risca.  
- Não tenho a menos dúvida. - Fez uma pequena pausa e proceguiu. - Com certeza você já percebeu que há uma porta nesta casa que vive fechada não é?  
- Sim, senhor, Já percebi.  
- E muito provavélmente já lhe fofocaram oque há detraz daquela porta não é mesmo? Balancei a cabeca positivamente. E percebi que ele não se contentou com a resposta, ele á queria que saise de minha boca.

- Ouvi dizer que você tem um Museu particular. - Ele sorriu, aparentemente aliviado.  
- Foi isso que lhe disseram?  
- Sim, senhor.  
- As mulheres desta casa fofocam de mais.  
- Não só as desta casa senhor.

Pensei que ele fosse sorrir. Mais não, seu rostou tornou-se sério.  
- Eu guardo objetos valiosos dentro daquele aposento. Não são apenas colecões. Você terá a oprtunidade de ver com seud próprios olhos.  
Mais terá que me prometer que não irá sair por ai contando para todo mundo.

Confesso que por um minuto pensei em pular em cima daquele velho de uma figa vesgo (O.O) e arrancar-lhe a chave.Mais me controlei. Teria que esperar.  
Tadinho, o velho ainda não morreu.

- Fique tranquila quanto a isso. - Disse eu , tentando mostrar a cara mais séria do mundo. Mais acho que não deu, saiu mais para dramatica. Boa atriz eu hein.  
- Estou assustando você, não é? Calma, não guardo nada ilegal, se é isso que estas a pensar, nem nenhuma bomba atômica ou algo do gênero.  
- Isso jamais passou pela minha cabeca.

Para ser sincera, eu nem lembro se passou ou não. O.õ'  
Eu estava mais anciosa para abrir aquela maldita porta!

- Tudo oque eu quero é evitar especulcões, ladrões sabe.  
- Entendo.  
- Quero que você escolha as duas melhores faxineiras. você ficará encarregada de observa-las, para garantir que tudo fique bem limpo e em ordem.  
E é claro, ficara respondavél de qualquer besteira que elas facam. -  
Não gostei de ter ouvido aquilo.

- Amanhã irei a Shirosato receber mais um item para a colecão. Quando chegar, quero que tudo esteja limpo e brilhando. Vou deixar a chave na primeira gaveta  
De minha mesa. - E apontou para a gaveta. - Ela abre a porta principal e todas as portas lá dentro.

Pouco antes de ir ao colégio, eu ja tinha escolhido as duas faxineiras. A escolha não foi tão dificil assim, resolvi optar pelas mais experientes: Kikyou e Kaede , elas eram irmãs.  
As duas não estavam entre as mais simpáticas, mais resolvi seguir a razão do que o coracão, pois se segui-se meu coracão escolheria as minhas amigas e só ficariamos conversando e não iriamos trabalhar.  
A perdido do Sr.Ieyasu a noticia só poderia ser dada minutos antes de comecarmos o servico.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Roxy-22: **Bem, mais uma fic...E essa promete hein! Ralei duro pra escrever este capitulo ai, espero que vocês gostem e que deixem reviews! Besos, fuiz!


	2. A cama

**N/A: Eu errei aki as datas dos acontecimentos e axo q quem estiver lendo este capitulo vai se confundir... A Kagome nasceu em 1983...ela começou a trabalhar com 12 anos e isso foi em 1995...! Com 17 anos era em 2000 e assim vai... Só isso msm... Bjks **

**6 FACES OF MADNESS  
O colecionador!  
Parte 3**

**--------------------------**

Sai do colégio e fui direto pra casa. Não consegui dormir direito aquela noite. Tive vários pesadelos com o Aposento secreto.  
Num destes pesadelos eu abria a porta e dava de cara com grandes estátuas de faraós. Quando trabalhavámos eu percebia que as estátuas se mexiam.  
Após terminarmos o serviço a porta não abria de jeito algum, e as estátuas vinham em nossa direção, com aqueles olhos que olham para o nada. Era assustador. Acordei ensopada de suor.

Eu pegava o metrô para chegar ao trabalho. Aquele dia foi terrível. Entrei no metrô e a sensação que eu tinha era que as estátuas estavam atrás de mim.  
Nunca me senti tão claustrofóbica como naquela manhã.  
Quando cheguei para trabalhar o Sr. Ieyasu já havia viajado para Shirosato. Senti um certo calafrio ao adentrar a mansão. Foi quase como se eu estivesse entrando ali pela primeira vez. Até o bankotsu, um dos vigias que tomava conta do portão, ficou me olhando assustado. Eu devia estar com uma cara de quem viu um fantasma dançando frevo sobre o túmulo da própria avó.  
Kaede e kikyou chegaram juntas alguns minutos depois. Meu coração disparou. A hora estava chegando. Finalmente eu ia descobrir o que tinha no Aposento Secreto.  
Caminhei com as duas até a cozinha, preparei um café e servi uma xícara para cada uma de nós. Kikyou recusou-se a executar o servico. Fiquei pasma.

- Mas são ordens do Sr. Ieyasu. - disse eu, um pouco irritada.  
- Eu não entro naquele lugar outra vez. - Disse ela, e tomou um longo gole de café. - Nem morta!

O jeito que ela disse me deixou arrepiada dos pés a cabeca!  
kaede fez o sinal da cruz umas 3 vezes. Isso me deixou ainda mais assustada.  
Tomei o resto de café que havia na minha xícara. Minhas mãos tremiam. Se a xícara estivesse cheia eu teria cuspido (xP) café em nós três.

- Por quê? - Perguntei, emfim

- Prefiro não falar nisso, garota. - E ela ficou de pé. - Se me dá licença, tenho muito servico a fazer.

Olhei atônita para kaede. Esta deve ter percebido a minha aflição.

- Não se preocupe. - Disse ela. - Escolha a Sango, nós trabalhamos bem.

Eu continuava com aquela frase na cabeça..."Eu não entro naquele lugar outra vez." E aquilo só significava duas coisa; 1) Kikyou já havia conhecido o Aposento Secreto. 2) Aconteceu alguma coisa desagradável com ela lá dentro!

- Você sabe oque aconteceu com ela lá dentro Sra. Kaede? Ou o por que dela nã querer entrar lá? - Perguntei para Sra. kaede.

Esta franziu a testa e tomou mais um gole de café.

- Deixa pra lá, menina.

Assim que a Sango chegou contei-lhe sobre a nossa missão. Ao contrário da outra, esta ficou empolgadíssima. Sango era a mais jovem das faxineiras. Acho que tinha 22 ou 23 anos. Magra feito um palito de sorvete. Seus cabelos eram de cor chocolate e enormes, que esta prendia em um auto cabo-de-cavalo. Ela era fanática por New Wave.  
Chegava sempre com um fone de ouvido plugado a um Walkman azul escarlate, ouvindo Information Society ou New Order.

Eu preferia o Linkin park ou Fort Minor. Sabe como é né. Jovens de hoje em dia! n.n'''

Peguei a chave do escritório a lá fomos nós.

Eu com a chave nas mãos e as duas com esfregões, baldes e espanadores. A esta altura todas as outras empregadas da mansão já estavam trabalhando. Algumas nos olhavam com curiosidade ou outras com inveja. mas percebi que a maioria sentia um certo alívio por não participar da Cia-limpa- Aposento-Secreto.

Enquanto subíamos as escadas minhas pernas iam amolecendo. Pensei comigo: " Se continuar assim não vou conseguir chegar ao último degrau."

Mas concegui.

Eu ainda estava amedrontada com o pesadelo da noite anterior. Se eu abrisse a porta e desse de cara com estátuas de faraós eu juro que teria corrido pra bem longe dali.

Mais a realidade foi bem diferente.

Quando girei a chave na fechadura e abri a porta não vi nenhuma estátua de faraó. Estava meio que escuro, apertei um interruptor do meu lado direito. Tomei um susto. O lugar era bem maior do que eu imaginava. Havia um corredor de três metros de largura por uns quarenta metros de comprimento, com portas cada dez metros, se ambos os lados do corredor. Contei 8 portas.

- É a primeira vez que vocês entram aqui? - Perguntei para as duas. As duas responderam juntas. Mais Kaede disse não e Sango disse sim.

Tranquei a porta atrás de nós. Os desenhos na porta eram os mesmos do lado de fora, mais no lugar de anjos haviam criaturas com chifres. Senti um certo desconforto ao olhar para aqueles desenhos.

- Temos uma longa jornada pela frente. - Disse kaede.

- Pode apostar que sim. - Disse eu, olhando toda a estensão do corredor.

Sango foi até a primeira porta do lado esquerdo e ficou olhando pra mim.

- Oque foi? - perguntei.

- Você esta com a chave não esta? - respondeu ela, sorrindo.

As vezes eu vivia no mundo da lua, dizia minha tia Bitshiuki.

Abri a porta pra ela, usando a mesma chave. Estava escuro lá dentro. tateei a procura de um interruptor. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca quando ouvi o tick do interruptor.   
O quarto era enorme, cheio de quadros maravilhosos nas paredes, havia estátuas também, por todos os lados , mas não eram grandes e ameaçadoras como as do meu pesadelo. Eu não precisava ser nenhuma expert em artes para saber quer aquelas pecas deveriam valer muito dinheiro.

Desejei boa sorte para Sango e parti para o próximo quarto. Kaede veio logo atrás de mim. parei diante do segundo quarto e notei que kaede continuou caminhando.

- Onde esta indo? - perguntei.

Ela parou diante do terceiro quarto e ficou me olhando, como se tivesse me esperando.

- prefiro este aqui. - Disse ela, apontando para a porta com o dedo indicador.

Dei os ombros e fui até ela.

- Oque tem de errado com aquele? - E apontei para o quarto anterior.

- Deixemos para o final. - Disse ela. - Não quero ficar sozinha lá.

Senti um nó na garganta ao ouvir aquilo.

No terceiro quarto havia uma quantidade enorme de espadas, escudos, armaduras e outros objetos usados em batalhas de séculos passados. Era algo surreal. De onde vinha aquilo tudo? Seriam todas verdadeiras? Não estariam melhor acomodadas num museu?

Sei lá, eu estava mais preocupada com o que tinha do segundo quarto.

- Não vai me contar por que pulou aquele quarto? - Perguntei enfim.

kaede me olhou com o rabo dos olhos e continuou seu servico. Depois de um tempo ela disse:

- Não seria melhor para todas nós se você ajudasse na limpeza também?

Sem dúvida alguma. Mas minha cabeça estava em outro lugar.

Resolvi tentar tirar alguma informação da Sango.

- Por que tanto mistério a respeito daquele segundo quarto? - Perguntei, enquanto admirava um belíssimo quadro com uma gorda nua tocando uma arpa debaixo de uma cachoeira.

**6 FACES OF MADNESS  
O colecionador  
Parte 4  
Final -1**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**Yaritakute dekinakute.  
Nanka tsumannainda.  
Tsuyogatte ikigatte.  
Nanmo shitaku nainda Nee! Dooshitara ii no?  
Hito no sei ni shitari gyakugire shitari.  
Damedame na bokura kiete kute!  
Hey guys sono puraido o sutete.  
Go to your next stage Jibun o norikoete **

**  
** - Também não entendo. - Disse ela, passando o esfregão com tanta graciosidade que mais parecia estar dançando. - Quando comecei a trabalhar aqui, este mistério já existia.

- Mas você não tem idéia do que seja?  
Ela parou de dançar e apoiou os braços no esfregão.  
- Ouvi algumas histórias.  
- E oque está esperando? Conte-me agora mesmo!

Sango hesitou por um instante, mas...

- Ouvi dizer que no segundo quarto há uma coleção de objetos utilizados em filmes.

Devo ter arragalado os olhos quando ouvi aquilo. Eu não conceguia acreditar.

- Verdade?  
- Foi oque me contaram.  
- Mas não entendo. O que isso tem de tão assustador?

Ela deu uma engolida a seco. Senti que aquilo precederia alguma informacão importante. E eu estava certa.

- Você já assistiu aquele filme...O Exorcista?  
Fiquei arrepiada só de lembrar. Acho que foi no final de 1998 quanto eu tinha 15 anos. Foi neste ano em que minha ex-patroa Iko-chan havia alugado. Eu nem sabia direito oque era videocassete. Pois eu estava mais acostumada com DVD's e não com estas ferramentas velhas dos anos 70... Eu nem sabia que o treco existia...O.ô

Quando começamos a assistir o filme estávamos em 6 pessoas; Iko-chan , eu, o meu morê Inuyasha (Opa, o cão ainda num morreu!), Sammy, Yuri e o seu namorado. Pouco a pouco fomos deixando a sala. Sammy foi a primeira a correr para o quarto horrorisada. iko-chan saiu minutos depois. Resisti mais um pouco e saí algum tempo depois. Quase no final a Yuri também não suportou mais e deixou os garotos sozinhos na sala. Os rapazes foram os únicos que conseguiram assistir o filme todo. Até hoje eu ainda acho que eles ficaram firmes só para nos impressionar!

- Assisti. - Disse eu. - Não vi o filme todo, mas...  
- É assustador, não é?  
- Pode apostar que sim. Mas oque o filme tem haver com isso?

Sango começou a me olhar como se eu tivesse feito a pergunta mais idiota da face da terra! Pouco a pouco minha ficha foi caindo.  
- Tem alguma coisa do filme ali naquele quarto? - Disse eu, com a boca seca e as pernas moles.  
Ela balançou a cabeça positivamente, e me olhava um pouco assustada.  
- A cama. - Disse ela, enfim.  
Senti cada fio de cabelo do meu corpo se arrepiar todinho! Minhas pernas ficaram tão bambas que eu quase fui ao chão.  
Se arrependimenti matasse ...  
Eu deveria ter ficado quieta no meu quanto. O serviço pesado estava sendo feito pelas duas, não estava? Tudo que eu precisava fazer era observá-las de tempos em tempos. Só isso! Mas minha curiosidade foi muito maior que eu.  
Maldita!  
A chave começou a coçar nas minhas mãos. Sim, eu estava louca de vontade para abrir aquela maldita porta e ver se tudo era verdade mesmo. Por duas vezes eu cheguei a enfiar a chave na fechadura. Mas...não tive coragem de girá-la. Eu tremia tanto que não concegui.  
Resolvi esperar,

Lembrei do que Kaede dissera: "Deixemos para o final. Não quero ficar sozinha lá."  
Concordei plenamente.  
Eu não teria coragem de entrar sozinha naquele quarto nem a pau!

Os outros aposentos possuíam coleções magníficas. No quarto aposento havia discos e mais discos, cds das melhores bandas do mundo! Inclusive a coleção completa do Linkin park e Fort Munor... AH! Vejam só!

Pena que o som não funcionou. No quinto aposento havia sacos de areia, blocos de pedra, pergaminhos, sarcófagos e ... Estátuas de faraós. Mas aquilo não me afetou nem um pouco, o meu medo tinha outro foco naquele momento. No sexto aposento fiquei encantada com a enorme quantidade de bonecas e carrinhos. Eu nunca tinha visto tantos brinquedos na minha vida!

Por alguns minutos voltei a minha infância perdida.  
A chave não conceguiu abrir os dois últimos aposentos.

- Não entendo. - Disse eu, tentando girar insistentemente a chave na fechadura da oitava porta. - Ele disse que a chave abria todas as portas.  
- Acho que os dois sempre estiveram vazios. - Disse Kaede com uma voz ligeiramente cansada,  
Retirei a chave da fechadura.

Nós três olhamos juntas para o segundo quarto. Uma mais amedrontada que a outra.  
- Só falta aquele. - Disse eu.  
- Vamos acabar logo com isso. - Disse Sango, pegando o balde do chão.  
Kaede fez o sinal da cruz quatro vezes. Pensei em fazer também, mais eu não era uma pessoa muita religiosa naquela época.  
Talvez se eu fosse ...

E lá fomos nós.  
Ficamos lado a lado diante da porta. Enfiei a chave na fechadura e minha mão começou a tremer outra vez. Mas desta vez fui até o fim. Girei duas vezes e a porta se abriu. Não fez aquele arrepiante e irritante grunido que costumamos ouvir em filmes de terror.   
Mais senti um vento gelado bater no meu rosto. Foi arrepiante ...

- Está frio aqui ou é impressão minha? - Disse eu, mas minha voz não passou de um sussuro.  
- Parece que eu estou no frigorífico do Miroku.

Miroku era o namorado da Sango. Hoje eles estão casados e possuem dois filhos. (finalmente uma fic sem briga entre eles, e o mi-ku realizando seu sonho! huahuahua)

Tateei a mão pela parede até encontrar o interruptor. Eu nunca tinha sentido tanto medo em toda a minha vida.  
Tudo bem, eu só tinha 17 anos, mas mesmo assim...

Quando a luz acendeu nós três ficamos literalmente de queixos caídos. Eu não conseguia acreditar no que estava diante dos meus olhos. Havia de tudo naquele quarto. Roupas aos montes. Vestidos de todas as cores. Máscaras, facas e machados de plástico. Sangue de borracha. Uma porção daquelas coisas falsas que a gente vê nos filmes de terror. Eram tão reais. Teriam vindo todas de Hollywood? Senti-me amendrotada e fascinada ao mesmo tempo.

Mas tinha de tudo, menos a cama. Sango e eu começamos a rir aliviadas.

Quando olhei para kaede percebi que ela continuava com aquele mesmo ar assustado de minutos atrás.

- A história da cama é mentira! - Disse eu, sorrindo.

Ela não me deu atenção. Seus olhos estavam fixos em alguma coisa atrás de mim. Olhei para Sango e notei que ela não sorria mais, e olhava na mesma direção de kaede.

Virei-me e vi um saco plástico no fundo do quarto, cobrindo alguma coisa grande. Pelo formato não poderia ser outra coisa, era a cama.

- É a cama tia Kaede? - Disse Sango.

Kaede balançou a cabeça positivamente. Ela nem piscava. Senti outro assopro de ar gelado no rosto.

Detalhe: Não haviam janelas naquele quarto; então. de onde vinham estes ventos gelados? Aquilo me arrepiava por inteiro.

Mesmo apavoradas as duas começaram a trabalhar. Para terminarmos mais rápido resolvi ajudá-las.   
Peguei o espanador da Sango.

O quarto ia ficando cada vez mais gelados na medida em que íams nos aproximando da cama.  
Ficamos em silêncio por um longo tempo, até que Sango resolveu dizer algo:

- No filme também era assim, vocês lembram?  
- Assim como? - Disse eu, passando o espanador num maravilhoso vestido azul.  
- Gelado. - Disse Sango. - O quarto da garotinha era gelado. Lembro da fumaça saindo da boca dos atores e ...

- Faca seu servico e fique quieta! - Disse Kaede, zangada. - Quero ir embora daqui o mais depressa possível.

Esperei um pouco e resolvi fazer uma pergunta que estava entalada na minha garganta por algum tempo.

- O que aconteceu com a Kikyou quando ela esteve aqui?

Kaede parou oque estava fazendo e me olhou feio.  
- Não é da sua conta!  
- Credo, tia Kaede! - Disse Sango, tomando as minhas dores.  
Kaede coltou a usar os esfregão, com raiva.  
- Vocês não entendem? - Disse ela. - A Kikyou pode perder o emprego se esta história chegar aos ouvidos do patrão.

O tiro saiu pela culatra. Ficamos mais curiosas ainda.  
- O patrão nunca faria isso com ela. - Disse eu.  
- Não mesmo. - Completou Sango. - E tem mais, o Naraku é quase como um irmão mais novo para ele.

Naraku era o motorista particular do Sr.Ieyasu. Naraku e Kikyou eram casados e tinham um filho de 9 anos.  
kaede parou com o esfregão outra vez.

- O naraku também seria demitido imediatamente. - Disse ela, séria.

- Como é que é? - Disse Sango, pasma. - Oque ele tem a ver com isso?  
kaede emitiu um longo e penoso suspiro.  
- Deixem-me em paz - Disse ela, irritadíssima.

Limpamos cada canto daquele quarto.  
Cheguei a derrubar um ou outro objeto, mas para a minha sorte eram todos de plástico ou borracha.  
Faltava apenas ao redor da cama.  
E alguem ali tinha coragem? Não, nenhuma de nós conceguia chegar a menos de três metros daquela coisa debaixo do saco preto. Era incrível como fazia frio ao seu redor. Vi Kaede fazer o sinal da cruz uma 10 vezes enquanto estávamos ali.

- Acho que terminamos. - Disse Sango, cansada.

Dava pra ver claramente que a região ao redor da cama não havia sido limpa. Qualquer patrão menos exigente notaria a diferença. Nós precisavamos fazer alguma coisa a respeito.  
Peguei o esfregão da mão de Sango e...

- HEY, o que você pensa que vai fazer? - Disse ela assustada.

- Vou sair voando. - Disse eu, sorrindo. - Esqueceu que eu sou uma bruxa?

Foi bom para destrair um pouco, pois oque estava por vir não foi nada engraçado. E sinto calafrios só de lembrar.  
Segurei o esfregão com forca e comecei a limpar o chão perto da cama.  
- Não chegue muito perto, menina. - Disse Kaede.O jeito com que ela falou me fez lembra minha falecida avó.

- Está tudo bem. - Disse eu, procurando manter a calma.  
Mas não estava tudo bem. Quando mais perto da cama eu chegava, mais frio eu sentia.   
E tambem sentia alguma coisa me puxar. Era exatamente esta a sensação que eu tive naquele momento... Alguma coisa me puxava para a cama...

A cama me parecia ser muito bonita. Eu estava louca oara retirar aquele saco plástico preto e vê-la com meus próprios olhos. Depois de um certo tempo a sensação de estar sendo puxada parou e eu fiquei mais calma. Até mesmo a sensação de frio foi diminuindo.

Resolvi limpar de baixo da cama. Quando eu ia me abaixando...

- Você enlouqueceu? - Gritou Sango.  
Tomei o maior susto. Meu coração quase saiu pela boca.  
- Quer me matar do coração é? - Disse eu, com o coração disparado.  
- Pra que limpar de baixo da cama?  
- O patrão sempre olha. - Disse kaede. - Ele sempre olha debaixo da camas para ver se esta tudo limpo.  
- Esta vendo? - Disse eu.  
- Tudo bem. - Disse Sango. - Mais tome cuidado, por favor.

Fiquei de joelhos ao lado da cama, ergui um pouco o plástico e enfiei o esfregão por debaixo dele.

Percebi que Sango e Kaede quase não respiravam. Elas estavam mais apavoradas e ansiosas do que eu.  
- Ando logo com isso! - Disse Sango, muito nervosa.

Antes de eu ficar de pé outra vez eu resolvi conferir meu serviço com meus próprios olhos. Deitei-me no chão frio e olhei debaixo da cama. Não havia nada. Estava razoalmente limpo.  
Resolvi dar nosso serviso por encerrado.  
Puxei o esfregão e me levantei. Senti um alívio nos olhos das duas. Parecia que elas não me viam há séculos.  
- Acabou? - Disse Sango.- Podemos ir agora?

Olhei para o plástico preto sobre a cama.  
- Antes só preciso fazer uma coisa. - Disse eu.  
E puxei o plástico, descobrindo totalmente a cama.  
Nem preciso dizer que as duas tiveram quase um ataque caríaco.  
- Não faça isso ! - Gritou Kaede, apavorada.  
Tarde de mais. Eu já tinha feito.

Fiquei maravilhada com a beleza daquela cama. Eu nunca tinha visto um tão bonita assim de perto. Não tinha certeza se aquela era a cama do filme, pois como eu havia dito antes, eu nunca cheguei a assistir o filme pro inteiro. E as recordações eram poucas, mais terríveis, mas poucas.

Mas algo me dizia que era aquela a cama do filme. Eu sentia isso. O colchão tinha algumas manchas estranhas. havia dois travesseiros grandes e sujos. - Ela é linda. - Disse eu, maravilhada.  
- Já matou a curiosidade, menina. - Disse Kaede. - Basta. Agora vamos embora.  
Eu quando eu percebi, eu já estava deitada na cama.  
- Não! - Gritou Sango. Seu grito foi tão assustador quanto um uivo de um lobo desgarrado.

- Esta menina enlouqueceu de vez. - Disse kaede.

O colchãi tinha um cheiro estranho, bem como os travesseiros, mas eram macios e confortáveis.

Ouvi passos apressados. Kaede pegou suas coisas e partiu, irritadíssima.

- Volte aqui, tia kaede! - Gritou Sango, apavorada.  
- Eu não vou participar desta maluquice. - Disse kaede.

Sango olhou irritada para mim.  
- Viu oque você fez?  
- Eu não fiz na ...

Senti alguma coisa apertar o meu pescoço. Dois polegares faendo pressão na minha garganta, é assim que eu posso descrever para vocês.

O frio voltou com um intensidade total. Senti-me dentro de um geladeira.  
Eu tentava gritar, mais eu não conceguia. Sango entrou em pânico.

- Oque esta acontecendo com você? - Gritou ela. A pobre coitada não sabia se me ajudava ou se corria atrás de Kaede.

Optou por tentar me ajudar.  
Mais quando tentou chegou perto da cama alguma força a empurrrou para longe.

O corpo se Sango foi jogado á uns 10 metros de distância da cama.

Quando eu estava prestes a perdar minha conciência vi um vulto se aproximando da cama. Era Kaede.

- Pare agora mesmo! - Gritou ela.

Minha visão estava um pouco embacada, mas acho que ela estava fazendo o sinal da cruz sem parar. Fazia tão depressa que seu braço parecia de borracha.

- Vá embora! - Repetia ela sem parar.

E a pressão no meu pescoço foi diminuindo. E parou.

- Você está bem? - perguntou ela, acariciando meu rosto.  
Olhei um pouco assustada para ela. Eu ainda não tinha condições de falar, mas sorri. Ela sorriu de volta.

- Graças ao nosso senhor Jesus Cristo...  
**N/A: Coloquei Jesus Cristo por que eu nem sei o simbulo que eles fazem para Kami. Ok? Voltando a fic... fim da N/A **

- Graças ao nosso Senhor Jesus Cristo. - Disse ela, fazendo o sinal da cruz mais uma vez, só que com mais calma.

Ouvimos Sango gemendo de dor. Apontei na direção dela. Kaede entendeu o recado e foi ajudá-la.  
Procurei recuperar minhas foras o mais rápido possível. Eu tinha que sair de cima daquela cama, urgente.  
Pois eu sentia a coisa voltando.

Quando eu coloquei meus pés no chão senti uma mão gelada me puxar com forca.

Caí sobre o chão frio.

Tinha alguma coisa debaixo da cama. Sua pele era pálida. Estava encolhida e parecia estar em posição de ataque. Tinha formas humanas, pelo menos as feições do rosto eram humanas. Um rosto largo e puxado feito borracha. Seus olhos pareciam dois buracos. As sombrancelhas eram finas. O nariz era meio empinado e parecia que ia desgrudar do rosto a qualquer momento. Os lábios eram pálidos e não haviam dentes em sua boca.

Olhava na minha direção. Parecia sorrir pra mim; um sorriso cínico e pavoroso.

- Kagome! O que houve? - Gritou Kaede para mim, apavorada.

Ela se ajoelhou do meu lado e segurou minhas mãos com força. Olhei para ela rapidamente.

Olhei debaixo da cama novamente ... A coisa não estava mais lá.  
Mais jamais me esqueci naquele sorriso.  
Fiquei traumatizada.

E tudo ficou ainda pior após uma tarde de fevereiro de 2001.  
O filho de Kikyou e Naraku completava 10 anos de idade e eu fui convidada para a festa de aniversário. Eu não saía de casa fazia dias e decidi que estava na hora de vencer meus medos.

Sango e seu namorado Miroku foram me buscar em casa.  
Até ai estava indo tudo muito bem.  
O problema foi quando eu fiquei de cara a cara com o Onigumo (que semelhança num? e que nome para se dar a uma criança, só eu msm viu! n.n) , o aniversariante.

O garoto tinha o mesmo sorriso cínico da coisa que estava debaixo da cama. Até o jeito de me olhar era igual.

Cai dura no chão. Fiquei em coma por 3 anos.

3 anos mais tarde Sango foi me avisar e me contou a história de Kikyou e Naraku. Tia kaede lhe contara tudo o que sabia.

Eu não fui a única a me deitar daquela maldita cama. Kikyou e Naraku também o fizeram. E foi naquele dia em que conceberam Onigumo.

**Fim...?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO**

Espero que este "Final" tenha ficado legal, bem, como eu to de férias eu não espero ter que escrever a continuação desta fic... Pq em férias eu não tenho criatividade ...  
Mais vou tentar mesmo assim ok... Para não deixar ninguem esperando... Só tenho um pedido:

ME DEIXEM REVIEWS PLEASE!

**Respostas das reviews: ( num sei se eu respondi pro e-mail, mais de qualquer jeito ... )**

**Carol freitas: **Oie! Que bom que amou, eu achei que ninguem ia gostar xP Mais fiko super felix com isso! besos ... fuiz ...

**Nadeshico: **Oie... Q legs q axo minha fic intereçante... Apesar de eu num achar! Bem agora se descobriu oq tem dentro da sala... O inu apareceu uma vez aki, se viu... Mais na continuação da fic ele vai aparecer mtu tmb...O miroku tmb e blá blá blá... Eu escrevo bem! Obrigada! ah.. Eu sei que tenho erros de portugues...Mais é preguiça sabe! mas dexa... xP Vlw pela torcida huehuehue , besos e vlw por ter comentadu! xD

**Gheisinha Kinomoto: **Fiko felix pro estar gostando ... huehue Besos!

nhá ... É isso!  
Fuiz


End file.
